perlia
by neptunesrage
Summary: douche bro annabeth cheaterchaos in diffrent way harem
1. arrival

I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS

SUMMARY PERCY GOES FOR QUEST JACK A$$ BRO COME EVERY1 FORGETS BOUT HIM maybe harem

CHAPTER 1

My name is percy jackson and life is good got a beatiful girlfriend all the friends I could dream of the best mother, an all powerful loving dad. I am on a quest for

Athena goddess of wisdom to get her aproval to marry annabeth. I have to defeat Ladon , The Kraken and hold the sky for a month. I defeated ladon by drowning him in

water from the river styx so it can't evaporate from is flaming hot breath it smells, as well but that didn't matter i crushed some juicy fruit and hubba bubba ( A/N

love that stuff and i dont own it) in the water then rushed it into his lungs im quite proud of my self for The kraken I used medusa's head to kill her I used medusa

resistant glasses i was taking stealing lessons from hermes and he said steal them so yeah. and lastly for the sky i encoated my self in water. and now i was standing in front of thalia's pine tree with athena's permission. end of chapter review no flame fllames burn me n make me cry then i nuke germany usa and russia lol 


	2. departing and powers

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I was walking down the hill when I heard cheering near the bonfire so I went there and what I say broke my heart 3 times over. I saw a crowd surrounding Jason him and Annabeth are making out,

Poseidon claims that he is giving him his blessing and he's the best hero in the world and everyone agrees but Artemis , Thalia and Nico. so i wrote them a letter and prayed to Artemis to come to my cabin alone.

"hey arty" i said she says "hey perce"i should probably explain during the giant war she got captures again but i busted her out and when we got out Perses tried to run he through with a knife but i jumped in front of the sword and then ate some nectar and cut perses head off. "im sorry perce what are you doing?" she asks i reply "im leaving and not coming back im going to miss you , Thalia and Nico and lastly some of the other gods goodbye give this note to Nico and Thalia please? " i request "ok il miss you " and she kisses me on the cheek so i walk ut past the border and then there's a flash and a man appears with so much power my skin started steaming i ask" who are you" " I am chaos creator of the universe and all primordial. im going to give you my powers to roam around the count have fun and i blacked out.


	3. the hunt

Disclaimer i don't own PJATO

Chapter 3

Percy POV

3 weeks later

I'm walking through a forest in Pennsylvania then I started making camp

when I was shot at , It landed 2 inches away from me and released

sleep gas.

Artemis's POV

I was searching for perseus the hunt , Thalia and I figured something out

we all love Perseus so I talked with Zues , so he liftd all our maidenship

(a/n lol om watching season 2 of two and a half men) so were in

pennsylvania we saw him so I shot him with a sleep gas arrow.

PERCY'S POV

I woke naked up tied to a wood pole in a silver tent oh shit lady artems's

tent im gonna die well whatever .Thalia walks in " hey pincone face " i

greet " hey Percy " she replies " I have an offer for you " she says " how

would you like to join the hunt and become the guardian and helper ?" she asks "

I would be honored but why am i naked " i question Thalia blushes and looks away " that doesnt matter" she replies and unties me then we walk out she wentinto the forest and told me to stay here so i went to the fire in the middle of the camp.


	4. the big apple

Percy pov

I was tending the flame and the hunt comes back and artemis asks "since when do you have powers over flame"? " Lady Hestia gave me her blessing because i'm her favorite demigod " I reply "oh well lets go we got a long long ride to go if you know what i mean?".

she winked at me ok i'm so confused "where are we going "? i ask. she replies "to the city we have to pick something up" .

time skip New York

Artemis pov in a forest beside a lake

what Percy didn't know is that were going to a sex store and getting some funn stuff. " Percy wait here whille the goes to the store" "okay" percy responds so now were here getting handcuffs ,gags and condoms we buy it all with my olympus bank card it has infinity dolllars and teleports into my tent annd dumps it all into a chest and calls percy in " yeah "he asks " look inside the chest " I command 


End file.
